Samurai Complications
by Deliberate Confusion
Summary: A perky adventurer that goes by the name of Maiva, heads to Norg to take up the Samurai life with a few other friends and linkshell buds.
1. Prologue

This is my first ficlet and if I mess this up please tell me. Anyways this is a lil story 'bout my old poor deleted Maiva in Lakshmi. It's so sad how that happened sigh I miss my buds I made in Lakshmi. Fun times we had tears

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters that will be mentioned except Maive (Mai), Durell, Takarou (Taka), XiaoXiao, Trebount, Xiaquin, and some others I can't think of at the moment. (I'll add it when it comes up in mind)

Prologue 

The sky was painted orange, purple, and pink candy colors in Sarutabaruta. The sight was so overwhelmingly beautiful and serene. Too bad I couldn't stop and enjoy it, this meddling bird man thing wouldn't leave me alone. Yagudo's I think that's what they're properly named.

"Hey Uncle Fran?" I called out in my linkshell. "I got a question for you."

"And what does my little Mai want to know?" A gruff yet kind voice replied.

"When're we going to get our Samurai jobs?"

"Beats me. It really depends if your friend James Bong is up to it by tomorrow or later on this week or the next."

I quickly slashed the Yagudo as it started to cast another spell. It fell forward as death took it slowly. Before I could rejoice and return on my trek to Windurst I caught sight of yet another Yagudo. Before he could get any closer I casted a quick stone spell, I watched on as good sized boulders conjured around the Yagudo and hurled themselves at it. Stopping in its tracks, I brought my scythe around to slice at right arm to render it useless. Then butting the end of my scythe against his head, before moving off to the side to dodge his left claw.

"Mai? You still there?" Franchise called out.

I had stopped in mid swing, remembering that Franchise was still there. "Uh, yeah hold on…"

"But Mai…" I tuned him out, rolling my eyes in agitation. Between our short talk, the Yagudo had taken this time to regain itself and swept my legs from under me. The breath was taken away from me abruptly as I fell hard on my back. Rolling to my left quickly, a claw had crashed down where my head had been laying. I picked myself up and looked at the approaching evil birdman. My scythe lay behind the Yagudo, beyond my reach. "Now this isn't good..."

I took up a fighting stance I've seen the monk's take up so many times. Moving my weight back and forth from my left foot then to the right to have some kind of difference in my speed. The Yagudo's eyes looked on mockingly at me. The piercing stare sending shudders down my spine. It quickly shot out it's left claw at me. Quickly as I can, I evaded to the right and trapped his arm in my grasp. Twisting around so that my back faced him, shifting my weight forward. I hurled the yagudo over my shoulder and onto its back. Whileit was down, I made my way back to my scythe. Before the Yagudo could regain its composure I had already come up to it and brought down the scythe, bringing upon another death.

"There we go." Wiping the sweat from my brow I turned my attention back to Franchise. "Ok, now what were you saying Uncle Fran?"

"I was saying that whenever your Samurai Friend feels like taking us is fine with me."

"Oh ok then. James said he was free for the next three days, we can start tomorrow!" Mai walked on her merry way towards Windurst. "Where're we all gonna meet?"

"Where are you currently at?"

"Heading back to Windy, you?"

"Near Bastok."

"I think we'll all have to meet up at Jeuno. Since we do have to head to Norg... Hey can you tell the others what the plan is, I'll inform James 'bout it."

"Sure thing, anything for my lil Mai."

"Thanks Uncle Fran." I had a silly smile on my face, Uncle Fran is the best! Yay! I can see the gate, finally! I trudged on to my mog house. Tomorrow's gonna be filled with lots of traveling... so was the two other days following it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Skinks

Late, late, late, LATE! Why didn't my moggle wake me up like I asked him too?

_"Come on Mai."_

_ "Haha, Mai slept in."_

_ "Oh shut up you two!" _I shouted out loud and to my linkshell. Repearmirg and BD can be so immature most of the time. Good thing no one was around, or they'd think I was crazy. My breath hitched in, as I jogged along towards Jeuno. The stupid chocobo had left me to die! It just so happens that my time was up and the stupid bird had kicked me off in front of a skeleton!

_"Temper, temper Mai." _The mischievous voice of Repearmirg called out.

_"Why didn't you guys try waking me up!"_ It couldn't have been hard of a task.

_"We did, you just happen to snore on as we screamed your name about a million times."_

Oh how dare he...

_ "Me? Snoring! Your the one that brings down the whole building when it comes to snoring!" _

_"No I d-"_

_ "That's enough you two!" _Uncle Fran reprimanded both me and Grim, annoyed. _"No desert for you two after lunch." _

_ "..."_

_ "..."_

_ "That's much better."_

Before I could have a say in this "punishment" I spotted ahead of me a Saromugue Skink. I came to a halt and looked around it for another way through. To the left I could make out another Skink. So I made my way carefully to the right of the Skink's, towards the gates of Port Jueno.

_"Hey guys, how long 'til I got to make the airship?"_

The blue and white striped raptor creature had turned away. I smiled to myself, silently praying to the god that was watching over me as I made a quick silent dash forward. Taking on a Skink would be hell, considering how weak my level still was. I'd die in less then 5 minutes with it.

_"Less then half an hour. Where ya at now?"_

_ "In Sauromugue Champaign. About almost to the gate of Port Jueno."_

_ "Okay, good. You'll make it out just fine."_

As Grim assured me, a streak of pain ripped through my back. A white blinding light entranced my vision for a moment or two before letting up and finding myself face to face with dirt ground.

_"Damn... this sucks." _I muttered as I heard the footsteps of an approaching Skink.

_"Mai?" _Grim called out in an unusually high-pitched tone.

_ "What happened?" _Black Dragon asked worriedly.

I lifted my self off the ground growling in aggravation. _"I'm not gonna make it end like this..."_ Taking up a sprint and ignoring the pain, I saw ahead of me the gate way to the port. Chancing a glance back, the skink was hot on my trail.

_"Mai quit scaring us like this!"_

Picking up on my pace, I nearly avoided a chomp to the right shoulder. The gate was nearing, my stomach giving a small flip. My frown turned upright into a smile, but disappeared as soon as it came as I clumsily stumbled over a good sized rock. Back on the ground I was and the Skink was practically standing over me.

The unsheathing of a sword, a slash that left an open wound to splutter a black sticky substance all over my back unwound itself in an instant; driven by instinct and fear. It's blood started to mix with mine and into the three streaks. The raptor howled in pain, tumbling down onto its left side. I took another swing under his right foot and without any more time lose got up once again and ran as fast I could.

"Open the gate!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Immediately the enormous doors parted slowly. Squeezing through the small opening easily. I fell on all fours on the cobbled stoned streets of Jueno. Great relief engulfed me as a Cure III was casted on me. The warm light surrounded me, its majestic misty fingers weaved my open wounds shut. Leaving only pink streaked flesh of where the wound originally was.

"Thanks." I looked up and came face to face with a tiny tarutaru robed mage.

"No problem." She replied in this squeaky voice, doing some kind of dance with her arms flapping. "You alright?"

"Yeah... I think so." Standing up and dusting myself off, I turned towards the airship then back to the taru. "Uhh... hey I gotta go. Sorry I can't thank you properly, but the airships gonna leave me behind if I don't get goin'."

I gave her an embarrassed smile, rubbing my left arm nervously. The taru shook her head understandingly, returning a jubilant smile of her own.

"It's ok, as long as you're fine."

"Before I go, may I know the name of my savior?" I bowed to her, earning a giggle.

"It's Minamaru."

"Maiva." I quickly picked her up into a hug. "Thanks so much, I hope we meet up again Minamaru." Setting down the startled white mage and giving a quick wave. I weaved through the crowded streets of Jueno towards the airship.

_"Please don't leave me."_

_ "We would never do that Mai, but you better hurry up before the airship leaves and we have to wait for the next one."_

_ "Aww that's so sweet of you to say Tmac." _Ticket in hand, I walked quickly out to the fresh sea air where the airship awaited for boarding.

"There she is!" An elvaan with raven hair pulled back to a ponytail clad in armor took me up into a bone-crushing hug.

"So what held my lil' Mai back up for so long?" A bald hume clad in the same armor as the Elvaan called out. "Grim, give her some air already."

Grim grinned sheepishly and finally let me go for air.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to Jung Hell." I was not about to miss that airship after all that work. I passed them, walking towards the airship sluggishly. I could hear a few intakes of breathes being taken. Why- oh yeah my back.

"Come on you guys!" I called back to them. "It'll leave us if you guys-"

A pair of long arms had picked me off the ground, carrying me bridal style. "After all that traveling, I figured you'd be tired." An elvaan with a mess of blonde hair clad in the same red mage armor as her smiled at her.

"Tmac! Me Redmage buddy!" Oh yeah life was great. We were finally getting Samurai.


End file.
